1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of framing while displaying an area wider than an area to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional digital camera, while an image formed on an image sensor is displayed on a display screen of a view finder on a camera body, a still image captured at a user's desired timing is recorded one scene after another into a memory card, for example.
Most of digital cameras are equipped with an optical zoom function to zoom in or out an imaging area of an object to a desired magnification while controlling a lens system in an optical section in response to a user's operation. Moreover, the digital cameras also carry an electronic zoom function to perform interpolation and enlargement by executing a predetermined image processing to a part of an image formed on the image sensor.
When a user takes a photo by using the electronic zoom function described above, if the object is stationary, the object can be captured in an imaging area easily by zooming in with a desired magnification. When a user attempts to zoom in on relatively fast-moving objects in an athletic or a sports event, for example, it has been difficult to keep tracking on the object in an imaging area.
To solve the issue, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-14221 discusses a technology that utilizes a peripheral portion, which is not used for recording images, out of the light-receiving area of an image sensor, and displays the peripheral portion, as well as an image to be recorded, on the display screen of a view finder (hereafter referred to as a Wide View).
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-14221, the peripheral area of a recording area displayed on the Wide View can be changed according to a user's instruction. However, since interlocking with a zoom operation is not considered in this technology, bothersome operations are needed, such as expanding a peripheral area in the Wide View after a zoom-in operation and decreasing the peripheral area in the Wide View after a zoom-out operation, for example.